


Mysterons

by animalboything



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalboything/pseuds/animalboything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mini-vignettes about escaping an abusive relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble-ish series of vignettes influenced by the song "Mysterons" by Portishead. 
> 
> _Inside your pretending_  
>  Crimes have been swept aside  
> Somewhere where they can forget.
> 
> _Divine upper reaches_  
>  Still holding on.  
> This ocean will not be grasped.  
> All for nothing.
> 
> _Did you really want..._  
>  Did you really want...  
> Did you really want...  
> Did you really want...  
> 
> 
> _Refuse to surrender,_  
>  Strung out until ripped apart.  
> Who dares, dares to condemn,  
> All for nothing...
> 
> _Did you really want..._  
>  Did you really want...  
> Did you really want...  
> Did you really want...
> 
> _-Portishead, "Mysterons"_

The first time they had sex, Sokaro knew no more than her name and rank. He hadn’t thought, hadn’t anticipated…

“I like you,” she said softly, without the slightest flair of emotion in her voice. He glanced at the woman and rolled his eyes.

“A whore would be much better company.”

*

Sokaro took her any time he could, whenever he’d see her, tugging her into bedrooms, baths, closets, wherever there was enough space to turn her around or shove her face in the ground.

“Do you like me?” she once asked.

Sokaro didn't have to think before he answered.

“No.”

*

She trembled, body pressed into the corner of the dark room as he advanced.

“Could you ever learn to love me?” she questioned, hugging her sides, back to him, once it was over.

He laughed. 

*

Sokaro touched her shoulder. She pulled away sharply. "Leave me alone."

“Why are you doing this?” he demanded.

The woman didn’t answer.

*

Sokaro slammed her against a door. 

“I don’t want to,” she said plainly.

He snarled.

*

Sokaro stopped her in the hallway.

"What do you want?" she asked, arms folding across her waist.

“Do you hate me?” he asked.

Cloud looked him in the eye and replied, “Yes. I do.”


End file.
